


Jon/Damian One-Shots, Little Scenes or Just Overall Gay Stuff

by llamasonasurfboard



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Also everyone will be sorta ooc, Because it's not that serious, Damian having a good relation to any of the batboys is what i live for, He's my favorite character to write, It's not too off, MY GAYS, Multi, Or well depends really, Seriously those two, Sorta Damian centric for the most part, Tim and Damian having a good relation is what I live for, they're all so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasonasurfboard/pseuds/llamasonasurfboard
Summary: Here is where I'll be sharing my little one-shots and stuff that I write when I'm bored. Jon and Dami are so (not) perfect for each other and so I can't resist writing about them. Ft. Lots of cameos from the batboys and probably a GOOD relationship between Tim and Damian because that is what I live for (seriously so sweet)I'll store pretty much any small story I can here, so enjoy whatever I write~





	1. Big Brothers Have To Protect Younger Brothers From Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Aw man I love writing Damian being on good terms with his brothers I just yES

Jon was ecstatic. He had gotten ready the whole evening, making sure his hair wasn’t pointing in one million directions and that his breath didn’t smell horribly. He hadn’t brushed his teeth for five minutes for nothing, nor had he spend an hour getting ready for meeting a friend. No, he was going on his first ever date. Actual date, romantic interest.

Ever since Jon had turned into a teenager he’s had an undying crush on his friend and partner, Damian, which in turn turned out to be a little more than just a crush. It had only taken Jon about three years until he had told Damian, or more yelled at him, which wasn’t too bad according to him. Damian had rejected him at first, Jon being sixteen and all would make anything going on between them illegal, which tore Jon to literal pieces. Thankfully however could Tim and Kon fix it, Tim convincing Damian that he had done way worse things than that and Kon convincing Jon that Damian did indeed like him as well.

Thanks to their bickering at the two and Jon eventually got to ask Damian out on a date, which probably was one of the best decisions he’d ever made because he got to see Damian genuinely blush and it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Jon was eternally grateful for Tim and Kon and their matchmaking skills.

So as Jon walked up the stairs to the front doors, a bouquet of roses in his hands and dressed in a casual attire consisting of a flannel shirt and ripped jeans, he was undoubtedly nervous. His hands were shaking slightly as he knocked on the doors to the mansion, and he only had the time to retreat the hand for a second before the doors were opened up, Dick Grayson grinning at him from ear to ear.

“Hello, Jonathan,” he yelled, dragging out the vowels excessively. “I see you have arrived here to pick up my youngest brother, Damian,” he made a dramatic pose to give it some sort of effect, but it only made Jon question his sanity even more. “No but seriously you are going on a date with my favorite little batboy, how does that feel?” he smiled brightly as he placed a hand on his hip.

“Uh, great?” Jon didn’t really know what to answer. What else was he supposed to feel than great? Sure that he was nervous and a little giddy, but it was mostly joy spread throughout his body. It was always joy which was the prominent emotion in him when he was with Damian. Even if Damian didn’t necessarily spread any happiness and especially not with his harsh personality, but Jon always saw him as something more.

“Hey, I’m going straight to the point,” Dick whispered as he leaned in. “If you by any sort of chance hurt my little baby bird I will actually ruin your entire life. I will reveal your real identity to Doomsday who will fucking crush you and your friends and make sure that you will never ever be able to get close to my little baby brother again because if he gets hurt-"

“Why are you threatening him without me?” Jason suddenly popped up from behind Dick, only dressed in a pair of underwear. Dick, who was easy to scare, yelled loudly and whipped around in a fighting stance, but glared at his adoptive brother as he noticed it was indeed just Jason.

“I am impossibly threatening him,” Dick laughed it off, flipping his bangs a little. “I may or may not just cooperate with this wonderful little boy who will take my wonderful little muffin on a wonderful little date, isn’t that right, Jon?” Dick twisted his neck in Jon’s direction, a psychopathic and twisted grin on his face. He looked downright terrifying, so Jon felt as if he had no option but to nod. Since when the hell was Dick so protective of Damian?

Jason raised his eyebrows unimpressively at his brother before he turned to Jon, eyes lightening up as he saw the flowers in the younger’s hands. “Holy shit. The next step would be giving Damian a fucking dog. But I guess that’s a little boring as he already has Titus. Maybe you could give him a turtle.”

“Excuse me?” Jon asked, not really getting where Jason was trying to go with his statement.

“He’s saying that he would have liked getting the roses more than what Damian would,” Dick translated easily, smiling at Jon again. “I don’t think Dami would want a turtle though, maybe a meerkat though. Recently he seemed rather interested-"

“So who would be the dominant one in bed?” Jason asked casually and leaned against the doorway.

“Oh that would totally be Jon, wouldn’t it?” Dick said before Jon even had the time to open his mouth. He looked at him, sapphire eyes gleaming with “I know this stuff little guy". How he’d know that, Jon had no idea. He wasn’t even thinking of having sex with Damian… yet.

Jason hummed and squinted his eyes as he looked down at his brother. “I would disagree,” Dick raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him and crossed his arms over his chest, challenging him. “Damian would never let anyone dominate him in bed. I mean just think about it, Damian Wayne, on the bottom? Don’t think so, Richard.”

“Hm, maybe,” Dick agreed. “But the thing is that Jon has super strength as well, he could easily hold Damian down if he wanted. If you would have asked me six years ago who I thought would dominate who in bed I would probably say that Damian would, but now that Jon has grown up to such a man and actually take responsibility for he’s doing, I think he fits better for that. Damian is more flexible anyways, makes him more exciting in bed.”

“Yeah, but-"

“What. Are. You. Guys. Doing,” a cherish male voice suddenly said from behind the brothers, and their faces went from a little pissed to down right terrified in a split second. “Disturbing, the peace?” two hands took ahold on one of the boys’ respective ears, pulling them down to his height. “Stop,” a smile was on Tim’s face as he said those words, but murder was what he was implying.

The two oldest brothers shared a panicked look, obviously not ready for whatever Tim was planning on doing. Jon didn’t know the full force of the thing called Tim Drake, but he’d heard from a source - Damian Wayne - that Tim could be pretty terrifying when he needed to. Damian saying that Tim could be pretty terrifying was something, as the only other person that ever managed to scare him was Alfred, because you did not want to be on the receiving end of his rage.

“How about you two,” Tim pulled Dick and Jason even closer to him, almost so that they were all a jumbled mess. “Shoo?” with that he released the poor men’s ears, the people in question quickly gone from the conversation.

Tim sighed as he watched his brothers disappear, then turned to Jon with a slight smile on his lips. “I apologize for them, they do that to anyone who wants to date me or Damian, you’re not the first one.”

“Wait what?”

“Come in, come in!” Tim almost yelled and waved with one of his arms, signaling Jon to step inside the house. He was let in and Tim closed the doors behind him harshly, almost a little too harshly. “I’ll go and see what Damian is up to, I don’t think he knows that you’re here.”

Jon nodded, standing there awkwardly as Tim descended up the stairs. He rocked back and forth on his heels, the smell of roses filling his nose. At least they smelled good, and Jon truly have no idea why he’d ever think of bringing an animal with him to give to Damian. Sure that he likes animals, but did anyone really appreciate an animal as a gift on your first date? Jon would have gotten more scared than flattered.

“Psst,” Jon turned to his left to see Jason and Dick peeking out from the side of a door, squinting their eyes at them. “So, about your date. Make sure that you don’t spoil the brat,” Jason’s usage of the name got Dick to hit him on his head. “Fuck off- but what I was to say is that Damian can be an incompetent little asshole and spoiling him will probably piss him off. He’ll spoil you if anything.”

“Nah,” Dick interjected, getting Jason to pull a disappointed stare. “You will probably have to pay for yourself and he will probably pay for himself. He may be a gentleman but he doesn’t get how dates are supposed to be, so lead him if anything. Also think of the moment when you are to kiss him.”

“You don’t kiss on a first date, Dick.”

“Yes you do.”

“No, you-"

“Will you two shut up for once,” the three boys looked up to see Tim standing at the top of the stairs with Damian next to him, both wielding a disappointed glare. “I thought better of the both of you,” Tim said as he and his younger brother started to descend down the stairs, and Jon’s heart must have jumped out of its place as he felt everything in him turn into jelly.

Damian cast his gaze down towards where Jon was standing, smirking at him. “Hello, Jonathan,” he said, Jon’s full name falling off his lips satisfyingly smoothly. “I must apologize gravely at the expense of your suffering, my brothers are not meant to annoy you, right?” He practically snarled the last part, eyebrows furrowing in the slightest.

Dick and Jason immediately started to babble, blaming the other brother for being insensitive towards Jon. Jon didn’t really care however, his eyes were set on the most beautiful person he’d ever laid his eyes on. Everything about Damian was just so striking. From those damn skinny jeans to the little gold chain hanging around his neck (which he’d gotten from Jon as a eighteen year old birthday gift, may he add).

“H-here,” Jon stammered and reached out with the bouquet to Damian.

The short lad stopped in front of his date, looking down at the flowers in front of him. A soft “oh" left his lips, and he took the flowers from Jon’s shaky hands with ease. “I’m not much of a flower guy but,” he inhaled deeply, smelling the multiple roses in his hands. “I always appreciate a gift,” a warm and genuine smile spread out on his lips, making Jon smile as well. That’s just the sort of effect Damian’s smiles had, at least genuine smiles.

“Would you mind?” Damian asked and reached out with the bouquet to Tim, who was quick to take it. “I guess I will see you later, take care,” with that, Damian opened up the front doors and sauntered outside. Jon was left standing frozen in place for a second, until Tim gently said his name in a questioning manner, then he was quick as the wind out of the house.

Left was three brothers, two incredibly confused ones and one with a big smile on his lips. “I hope they have a good night,” Tim said more to himself than anyone else before slowly turning to glare at his brothers. “Some people I know won’t have one however…” Dick and Jason shared a worried glance and gulped.

Nothing would go between Tim’s ships.


	2. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk this is the bullshit I write at 1 am when I have writers block
> 
> Oh and the title has nothing to do with this thing other than it's the song he sings in the beginning. I love fall out boy

“I don’t blame you, for being you, but you can’t blame me, for hating it,” Jon rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up, yawning loudly. “So say what are you waiting for kiss her, kiss her. I set my clocks early ‘cause I know I’m always late,” Jon smiled a little, a small laugh leaving him. How could he not smile whenever his boyfriend was singing, which truly was a rare occasion. He had a beautiful voice however, so if Jon did catch a glimpse of it he made sure to savor it.

It didn’t last too long however, as once his door opened the singing stopped abruptly. “Jon, I know you’re awake.”

Jon, with a little hesitation, opened up his eyes to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. “Whenever I sing and someone is well aware of it an uneasy feeling spreads all through my body. I would like to perform for you one day - or whatever you call it - but today is not that day.”

“But babe, you sing so beautifully,” Jon pouted and reached out with one of his arms to Damian, who just snorted. He’d never been one for Jon’s over affectionate actions, but on recent years he’d accepted them more, which was a joy to Jon. He loved showing his love through actions like kisses and cuddles, but Damian preferred words. Sometimes he too preferred actions, only slightly different ones, so to say. Jon liked it though so he never was one to complain.

Damian shook his head in amusement and slowly walked over to the bed where Jon was lying, the hoodie he was wearing swassing a little by his thighs. Jon noticed it was one of his own hoodies, which by now had stopped matter to him. Damian was both shorter and had a smaller figure than him so clothes just randomly ‘disappearing’ was never something that Jon had frowned upon. He just thought that Damian looked adorable anyways, and there wasn’t a lot of times that Damian let himself look adorable.

“Hey,” Jon mumbled as Damian crawled up on the bed on all fours, giving him a rather sexual smirk. “Love you, baby,” he whispered as he looked up at his boyfriend with his blue eyes, following the smooth features on Damian’s face. On how his black, thick eyelashes curled so beautifully to how the tip of his tongue wet his lips every few second.

As the older got closer, Jon took ahold of his chin and brought him closer. He felt Damian’s breath on his face, how it smelled in the slightest like peppermint. Which is why he decided to close the small gap between despite probably having horrible morning breath, something that Damian regularly pointed out.

As the couple continued on kissing passionately, hands entangling with each other’s hair and breathy, small moans leaving their respective mouths, Damian suddenly pulled away. Jon pouted a little at the loss of contact between the two, pulling a little at the back of Damian’s hair.

“I made some breakfast,” Damian whispered huskily against Jon’s lips. “And it’s turning cold so,” he pulled away from Jon’s lazy grasp to sit up instead. “I’d appreciate if you’d dress up in something and then get out to the kitchen, ya?” a small but sweet smile painted his beautiful face, and Jon couldn’t help but to laugh a little. It was that little kiddish smile, the mischievious one that made Damian ever the more adorable.

Jon was quickly out of his bed as Damian left the room, throwing the covers off himself. He took on a random pair of underwear and then threw on a good old Wayne Enterprises t-shirt that he had lying around. For some reason people could buy those from the local shopping markets, and Jon wasn’t one to let the opportunity go. It was mostly just to see how Damian would react - not that much other than a little blush and “you’re so dumb" - but by now he’d taken a liking to it.

In the kitchen Damian was sitting by the table, pancake on his plate. He was almost pouring sugar on it, the tip of his tongue sticking out in the slightest. On the other side of the small table was a big plate of bacon and eggs, a classic favorite of Jon’s. Even if Damian was a vegetarian and it went against his beliefs on how you should treat animals, he’d tried multiple times to justify it by saying what he did was for the sake of others. Jon usually just laughed at him and kissed him on his forehead and told him how cute he was, not so much to Damian’s amusement.

“Mornin’ for real, lover boy,” Jon greeted his boyfriend with a big smile on his lips. He leaned down to kiss the top of Damian’s head, a small little grumble leaving the other boy. Jon just found it to be yet again adorable and he ruffled Damian’s hair around before he went to sit down in front of the plate of bacon and eggs.

“You like it?” Damian asked as Jon started to dig in, raising on one of his eyebrows delicately. Jon nodded enthusiastically as he continued on digging in the food.

He stopped however as he heard a small giggle, and he looked up to see Damian holding a hand over his mouth. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled before another little giggle left him. “It’s just ridiculous how you’d actually fall for something like that.”

Jon slowly started to frown as he heard Damian’s lighter voice turn into a dark and broody tone. The green in his eyes suddenly turned black, and a smile that was twisted and sick spread out on his delicate lips. A black liquid started running down the side of his mouth, and an almost rusty growl left him. Parts of his skin started to crack, and Jon just wanted to scream as Damian- his boyfriend- started to disappear in front of him.

And just as fast as Damian was to disappear into a screaming, black inferno - Jon woke up. He was breathing heavily, sweating while still cold and feeling nauseous. In his room it was dark - dark, empty and cold. It was silent, outside of the AC running. Of course it was to be lonely in his apartment, he hadn’t expected any less. It had been a long time since someone had been sleeping next to him, cuddled up into his big frame and telling him that it was just a bad dream. How he needed to take some deep breaths and just breathe.

But there was no one next to him. There was no one who was going to tell him that he was safe, that the people he loved were safe. No one to hold his hand and tell him stories that they were told when they were younger. Not someone to hug him, kiss him and just tell him “I love you", even if those words didn’t mean what they used to at first.

That someone who used to mean so much to Jon, no longer laid next to him. That someone was not by his side when he woke up, not waking him up with beautiful words slipping from his lips. That someone was not there to tell him to shut up when he started talking about nothing and everything.

Because that someone was dead.


	3. .marriage.

Dark. That was what it was in the room. It was total darkness. Of course there was to be, the room had dark walls and the floor was a darker shade of brown. The blinds, which too were black, were pulled down, disabling anyone from seeing inside the broody room. The room itself was just like the atmosphere in it - dark, dead and depressing. The overall tone of it would make you flinch, not wanting to extract any of the negative emotions in there.

The first one to try and communicative was Dick, which was pretty much a given. He’d met the harshest storm of words, those telling him to kill himself and that he wasn’t loved by anyone. The reason as to why his parents died was he himself and that Bruce never had been happy with having him as a Robin, even if it seemed like it. It had eventually gotten too much that he had to leave the room, tears streaming down his cheeks at the harsh and unforgiving words were directed at his vulnerabilities.

Jason was the second one to try. After seeing his brother so upset he became angry, angry with whatever was in the room. It didn’t feel like a person any longer, it was now a thing with no remorse or positive emotions. Anger was what clouded Jason’s mind, so the only natural thing for him to do was to yell. Yell about how disrespectful he was, how his behavior wasn’t normal. Not that the other ever had been normal, he was a freak, someone who shouldn’t belong in the family.

That's when Tim decided to interject, feeling as if Jason’s anger wasn’t good for anyone involved. His brother wasn’t happy in the least, yelling back at Tim that Dick deserved better than that. But Tim only shook his head a little disappointedly and told Jason that emotions was never anything that any of them excelled in, that he couldn’t help what he was feeling. Of course Jason thought Tim was spewing bullshit at him, but after a few comforting words and Jason finally decided to leave them alone.

It only took a tired, small little “leave” and Tim decided that it was enough. He didn't want to torment the other, not wanting to inflict more wounds than what already existed. But then again if he’d leave the younger there were so many wounds he could be able to inflict on himself, so instead of yelling at him or being soft, he just stepped inside. He was careful with the door as any too loud sounds may trigger something, but he didn’t move an inch in his bed. The covers were draped over him, but the violent shaking was nothing that escaped Tim’s watchful eye.

“Damian,” he said casually while approaching the queen sized bed where his younger brother was sitting under the covers. “Come here, I need you to look at me,” he grabbed ahold of the covers, pulling rather harshly at them. Damian, who was in no mood of talking to anyone, pulled at it as well. Tim was having none of it however, pulling even harsher at the cover and tossing it to the floor.

His eyes got teary eyed just at the mere sight of his little brother. Damian was wearing an old shirt that belonged to Jon and a pair of those damn shorts that Jon always would say made his butt look great. That wasn’t what caught Tim’s eye however, but the trembling in his lips and hands. The red rings around his eyes were obvious and so were his puffy cheeks as well, but Tim hadn’t expected him to be shaking.

“Little guy,” Tim mumbled and pulled his brother into a side hug as he sat down next to him. “You gotta pull yourself together, I know you can do it,” he got a little whimper back as an answer, but at least he wasn’t downright rejected. Instead, Damian leaned into the touch, comfortably leaning his head against Tim’s shoulder.

Even if the two hadn’t initially gotten together in any sort of imaginable way, they were both in their mid- and late twenties by now and had long ago left that behind them. They still butted heads more than any other sibling pair in the house, but it was nowhere near frequent as it used to be.

“He said he loved me,” Damian whimpered and almost clutched onto Tim’s sweater. “He said that he truly did love me. He said that we’d move away from here, start over somewhere else where everyone weren’t relying on our superhero aliases. Years back and he told me- just months and he told me that we’d start something. But then he goes and marries someone else,” his voice wasn’t able to hold itself up and it cracked horribly. Another sob erupted from him and Tim couldn’t do any other than to hold his little brother, hugging him closely.

He tried to hush the younger, running his hand through his soft, black hair. Of course Damian wasn’t going to calm down, and Tim wasn’t expecting him to. He couldn’t relate to the issue himself because his best friend and lover had never suddenly gotten married to someone, but he understood that what Damian was going through was painful. He was probably the one most emotionally unstable of the kids, even if he seemed to be strong everyone knew he was breaking on the inside for every single thing that happened to him. He had mastered the whole “bottling your feelings inside you” thing.

“He told me he loved me,” Damian whispered weakly, Tim humming lowly. “I- I just don’t get it. For some unspoken reason he went and married Kathy. I don’t get it, I truly don’t. All I ever knew was that they were friends. Apparently I wasn’t satisfying enough.”

“Damian,” Tim said and nuzzled his face into his brother’s hair. “You are enough, you truly are. I'm sure there must be some sort of meaning behind it that doesn’t have to do with you being bad in any sort of way. Sure that you have your flaws that tick people off immensely sometimes, but those are just what makes you you. Jon never hated those in you, he always saw them as things that made you more Damian Wayne.”

“Then why did he marry her?”

Tim swallowed harshly. He didn’t have an answer for that. How could he know anyways? It’s not like he knew Jon all too well. Sure that he was best friends with Kon, who acted more like Jon’s big brother than anything else, but Jon had always been Damian’s and Kon had always been Tim’s. He simply hadn't had the time to look into their relationship. He knew of it, that much did he know, but not the depth nor how much they meant to each other.

“I-I can’t answer that. I don’t know.”

Another sob. Damian didn’t have any intentions in stopping his crying any time soon, and Tim was ready for that. He was ready to be spat and hated on, all he wanted was for his baby brother to be okay. He knew how it was to be at the lowest of low, on how each day just never came to a stop and once it did, it never really did. An infinite loop, is what Tim always described it as. An infinite loop all based on terrible things.

“The worst part of it all was that,” Damian sniffled and looked up at Tim with his sad, wet, green eyes. “Was that I loved him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write fluff


	4. Rain Makes A Little Kitten Grumpy (Damian Is Not A Kitten (But Really Is Don't Deny It))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after I had to bike to school. In the pouring rain. In the windy wind. For ten minutes. It is always painful to get to school but it gave me inspiration for this.
> 
> And I've come to realize I love writing angst.
> 
> everything is gonna become angst
> 
> Not for real. Hopefully.

Jon took a zip of the hot chocolate and buried himself further down in the couch with the pillows and blankets. It was raining outside and the winds were so strong that you could clearly hear them inside. Then maybe it was also because of the fact that Jon had super hearing and it was so much easier to hear things when you had, but it was clearly a very bad weather nonetheless.

Which is why he sprung to his feet quicker than what he’d ever done before when he heard the door open. As suspected, Damian, his wonderful, adorably, cute boyfriend, was absolutely drenched when he stepped inside. His hair was matted down on his forehead, the light green hoodie he was wearing was now a darker shade of green and the (very attractive) skinny jeans were now painted on his legs.

“Welcome back,” Jon said quietly and laughed a little, walking forwards towards his boyfriend. “Didn’t I tell you that you were supposed to put on some sort of rainproof clothing? Or at least bring an umbrella?”

Damian snorted and shook his hair rather violently, water droplets ending up everywhere in the hall, including on Jon. “Yes you did, but I must have estimated the time wrong. The meeting was not supposed to take such a long time. Besides, since I don’t own any sort of raincoat that would leave me to your raincoat, which under no circumstances I ever would wear. It makes me look like little kid again.”

“But you are like a little kid,” Jon said and stood in front of Damian, fixing his messy hair. “I mean you are a little more than half a head shorter than me, which makes you look absolutely adorable. But yes my raincoat does drown you and makes you look like a little angry kitten.”

“Kitten?” Damian asked with an accusing voice.

“Yup,” Jon answered and popped the ‘p’. “You are my sweet little kitten. Not that I’d ever give you that nickname but y’know, you remind me of one - fierce and ready to fight but also very small.”

“Jon, I am 5’10 and rather muscular, there is virtually-"

Jon hushed the older and put a finger to his lover’s lips. “You are shorter and less muscular than what I am therefore small. But that’s got nothing to do with anything because I really need to get you out of these wet clothes otherwise you’ll contract the horrible earthly diseases. What I said was not supposed to be sexual either, unless you want it to be.”

With a roll with his eyes, Damian pushed Jon’s finger away from his lips. His thin fingers grabbed ahold of the hem of his hoodie and he heaved it over his head. As suspected did his hair stick up in a thousand million directions, and all Jon could do was coo at how adorable his boyfriend was. Damian would never agree to being adorable, the guy was clearly the manliest man currently existing, but Jon would keep on persisting.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Damian mumbled and gave the hoodie to Jon before he bowed down to untie his converse. “It feels like I have two lakes in my shoes, absolutely disgusting.”

“Perhaps you’ll catch a cold?” Jon asked and gave the wet hoodie a distasteful look. The hoodie in itself wasn’t revolting in any sort of way, especially not since it was Damian’s, just that it was absolutely and unquestionably drenched and dripping onto the black tiled floor.

Another snort left Damian and he stepped on the back of his foot to take his drenched converse off. “A little cold has never bothered me before. I have a rather impressive immune system if I have to say so myself,” with a wet and rather disgusting sound did Damian manage to get his shoe off, wrinkling his nose a little like he used to do when he was a child and something he didn’t agree with came to question. Only thing was that he still did it.

“While you dress into something dry I’ll make sure to fix this,” Jon said and took his boyfriend’s shoes. “Make sure to dress into something warm.”

“Preferably your clothes, or what?” Damian asked and raised on an eyebrow as he ruffled around his hair with his hands.

Jon, who was an awful liar, smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend before he flew off to their bathroom. He hung the hoodie up on a electric heating element and put the shoes up on it. He heard Damian swear from their shared room, possibly because of the skinny jeans, and a smile spread itself out on Jon’s lips. How could it not? Damian did have a grave effect on Jon after all.

Making his way back into kitchen, Jon decided to make another cup of hot chocolate. It was a possibility that Damian would reject the drink as “No, Jonathan, I am in no need of any assistance” but if it were to happen, Jon had two hot chocolates to drink, something he’d never say no to.

“I hate life,” Damian mumbled behind Jon as he passed behind his boyfriend, who had settled down on the couch again. A simple low hum was all he got back as the younger’s blue eyes were set on the TV, sipping on the hot chocolate. Damian came back a short while later and plopped down next to Jon with a groan.

Jon looked over to Damian with a curious look, smiling a little as he noticed that Damian had indeed put on one of his hoodies, as well as sweatpants. From what Jon knew Damian didn’t own any pants that went down below his feet as he needed to be prepared for any battle that was to come. It was ridiculous, yes, but a rule you quickly learned with Damian was to never argue against him. Things could end violently.

“Your teeth are chattering.”

“Are not.”

“So are,” Jon said and laughed weakly as he motioned for the cup of hot chocolate with his head. “Which is why I prepared some nice hot chocolate for you. It is very healthy, my dear,” Damian only glared up at his boyfriend with the iconic Wayne Glare™, but took it anyways.

Content, Jon drank what was the last of his cup and put it on the table, leaning back against the backrest. He not so sneakily pulled Damian closer to him - almost making the older spill his drink - and started to run his fingers through the other’s wet hair. At first he reacted like a cat, stretching out his back in an uncomfortable manner before he decided to lean into Jon, eyes on the TV.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, babe.”


	5. "We thought it was a good idea to meet younger us but younger me is an absolute cunt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH I've been sick for almost two weeks now and I can't eat properly, I feel as if I have to throw up and I get stomach cramps or something rip me I might be dying
> 
> But have this short thing I wrote in like an hour during 1 am haha (sad life)
> 
> Also I'm obsessed with playing fire emblem awakening you don't even know. I want to marry Gaius so badly but I can't cuz I'm a male avatar and I donot want to be female as he's the one I have a connection to thanks to smash rip me again

“Oh. My. God,” Jon whispered and smiled brightly. “Is that me? Holy smokes, no way, this is the absolute best. I am dying. Help. What am I doing- I mean look at me!” he reached out with his arms and waved them around, pulling some strained face as he did.

Damian, on the other hand, was not amused in the least. The Damian who was standing in front of him - a whole ten years older than the current him - was not at all what he’d expected. He was not a power house like Kent seemed to be, nor was he as tall (almost a whole head shorter, to be exact). There was a sword in his belt, and his attire was somewhat resembling an assassin. He also noted that he didn’t look too much like his father after all but more or less like his mother. With the slightly upturned green eyes, smaller but more defined nose as well as lips pulled in a little natural smirk - Damian hated it.

The opposite of was Damian was feeling about his future self however was what Jon felt. He was absolutely ecstatic, smiling and jumping like an absolute idiot. No wonder, the older version of himself was tall (taller than Damian, which satisfied Jon greatly) and muscular. The life in his deep, blue eyes was shining brightly, and the smile that he always bore was still prominent. He resembled his father greatly, but had apparently casted the whole ‘Superman’ thing to the side. Instead of an ‘S’ as a logo there was three vertical lines with a fourth going in the opposite direction and crossing all of them inside of a circle. He didn’t know what it meant - obviously - but at least it was something.

The color scheme had changed on him as well. Instead of wearing red and blue there was now blue, white and black. The older Damian was still wearing green, however now in a deeper shade as well as a lot of black. The green bat-like demon on Damian’s chest didn’t go unnoticed by Jon either, and it certainly was a cooler logo to have than his own.

“So…” Damian begun, earning a snort from the older him. “Why are you here? You don’t necessarily look the way I was hoping you would…”

“I’m 5’8, if I may,” The older Damian hissed between his teeth, making the younger tut. “We got a chance to go back in time to look at things, compare it to the newer and improved Gotham. Jonathan and I thought it was an opportunity to go back in time and check up on ourselves. We mean no harm towards either of you, and to your reassurance, we only got an hour in the past so we can’t spend too much time here. I have to meet Alfred, poor man loses his life down the line.”

“Oh,” Jon whispered sadly, pulling a face again. Damian seemed undeterred by it however, still looking at the older him with a judging gaze. There was no way that he ever would respect the older him - if it now truly was the older him, of course it could all be some hoax - and give his trust in either. It was all too absurd for him. Not that he hadn’t faced absurd before, damn sure he had, but he didn’t necessarily have “meeting your future self and them turning out to be a major disappointment” high on his list.

Older Damian seemed to pick that up however, and rolled his eyes as he sighed. He bowed down to look himself in the eye (despite not being too tall, thirteen year old Damian was ridiculously and almost unrealistically short) and put on a fake smile. “Little me,” Damian flinched at that, almost as if the name had hurt him - or at least it hurt his ego. “When you’re fifteen, you’ll break your right leg and arm after being crushed under rubble while trying to save your friend Maya. When you’re sixteen you’ll get a severe infection in your scalp after having been shoved against the ground like a little toy by Bane, and that infection will later turn out to almost kill you. When you’re eighteen grandfather kidnaps you and keeps you as a hostage for two months until your family and friends come and save you, which by the time they do you’ve been brainwashed. At twenty you’ll break your spine after Joker decides to torture you for a period of seventy hours but you somehow make a full recovery, and at twenty-one you’ll gain this ugly scar because of Jonathan,” he pointed to a scar going all the way from his left eyebrow to the beginning of his jaw. It truly was a horrid sight, but Damian kept a straight face.

“Uh, may I ask what I do to hurt you?” Jon asked, and gave the older versions a careful look. Both of them gave him a small smile filled with sympathy.

“You’ll almost manage to crack his skull open, little one,” Jonathan answered and ruffled his own hair around, that being Jon’s hair. “Black kryptonite. It’s… an unpleasant trip, but my family and friends, as well as a lot of other heroes actually, manage to to stop me. Dami cut me with a kryptonite blade and so I thought it was the excellent idea to shoot lasers at him, which made him partially blind for a few days,” seeing Jon’s horrified face expression made both of the boys laugh weakly, a nervous reaction. 

“But… I don’t want to hurt my friends, ever,” he stated weakly. “Can we prevent it somehow?”

The two older boys shared a concerned look, but neither seemed to have the answer. “Boy, the thing is,” Damian stood up again, now turning his attention from younger him to younger Jon. “We don’t know what truly unleashed it. The effects we saw on you were the effects that black kryptonite has, and so we naturally assumed it was as well. In truth we don’t really know what was the cause.”

“But I don’t want to hurt everyone…”

“Well you won’t, there was mostly just heroes - and even some villains - who got hurt. None of them died however so you have to look at it from the bright side,” Jonathan grinned widely, making the younger him smile back. “And I think the scar makes my love look prettier than anything.”

“What,” the two young boys said in unison, looking at their older versions with a desperate look. “My love?”

Damian glared at Jonathan, who sheepishly gave the other a smile. “Well the thing is- how do I put this smoothly… The two of you may or may not, you know- kind of…”

“You decide to fuck,” Jonathan said, earning yet another glare, but an added bonus of a slap in the back of his head. “Owwie… But truly, a few days after my eighteenth birthday I decide to ask you,” he pointed at little Damian, who raised on a sceptical eyebrow at him. “Out on a date. You blush, like you always do when you face uncomfortable situations, and begin rambling on how coworkers can’t date. And then, as you are about to say a fourth point on the long list as to why we should not go on a date, I decide to kiss you. It’s warm, filled with fireworks-"

“Kent stop it,” Older Damian countered, keeping up the famous Wayne Glare. “We are not here to tell us about our future... Even if I already have done to my younger partner, but not too much in on detail. Maybe they’ll break a chain and we won’t be together.”

“Ugh,” younger Damian said, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. “Please, no more. I think I’m going to be sick.”

Older him rolled his eyes - such a Damian thing to do. “I think my disgust should be taken as a cue to leave. I have some wishes to fulfill here in the past.”

“Well it was nice seeing me,” Jonathan said and held up his hand to high-five younger him, to which he gladly accepted. “And I just have to say that I had totally forgotten how absolutely adorable younger Dami was!”

“Shut up,” the two Damians said in unison, getting the Jons to laugh loudly.

 

On the way home from randomly meeting older themselves on a rooftop, and Jon decided to speak up. “The older you, I have to confess, was actually really cute. I can understand why I would decide to date him.”

The comment only got him a harsh jab in the side.

Unknown to the two, their future selves were walking around in the older Gotham as well, looking around at how it was back then, until Jonathan decided to speak up. “The younger you, I have to confess, was fucking adorable. I can understand why I fell for you for once.”

The comment only got him a harsh jab in the side, but also a little “thank you, dork.”


	6. "Hell Yeah Let's Drink" Was On Damian's Agenda, Not "Hell Yeah Let's Meet An Attractive Guy While Drunk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be shorter? But nah who am I kidding

College parties. Oh what wonders they were. Damian didn’t attend them too often, but when he did he was well aware that people were staring at him. He’d always found that to be rather awkward, but as soon as the alcohol hit his system that was no longer any problem. People loved to have him at parties, he always brought the best kind of alcohol and had a tendency to get up in everyone’s business. It surely wasn’t the best image that he created for his father’s company or name, not his own either, but Damian didn’t really care.

What he didn’t like however was going to a party that was far away from his dorm. If he was too intoxicated there was a big chance it would take him way too long to find his dorm, and a drunk Damian barley had any patience at all. Then people also found it to be ever so amusing to hang with him when he was drunk, something that just was a pain in the ass. Did people care? No, of course not, but Damian sure as hell did and a number of times had he started a fight. All of which he had won, of course.

But stumbling back to his dorm, at 2 am, was something he did regularly anyways. There was usually a bottle in his hand and he was trying to walk straight, although that was harder than anything. His vision always blurred in front of him and at any moment he felt like he was going to pass out. Maya was not going to like taking care of him in the morning, but she had starting getting used to it by now.

“Open the door, dipshit,” Damian said in a drowsy voice, banging on the door with his free hand. As expected it took some time before someone opened up the door, and Damian was surprised to be met by a chin. So in his hazy state he looked up to see a guy, not a girl at all, looking at him as if he was the spawn of satan.

“Uhm, do you need anything?” the boy asked, brushing his black hair to the side.

Even with a slight blurry vision and a mind that really couldn’t settle down on anything other than ‘get the fuck back home, fucker’, Damian thought whoever was in front of him was rather attractive. With his wild blue eyes and messy black hair accompanying it he was nothing but eye candy. His body was nothing to frown upon either, being somewhat bulkier than his own, Damian would guess, which wasn’t a bad feat. The fact that he also was shirtless really didn’t help Damian’s state at all.

Damian opened and closed his mouth quite like a fish, almost dropping the glass bottle in his hand at one point. “Yeah, uh… My… uh, room. I-I…” he totally lost himself in his speech then, getting caught in the wilderness of the attractive boy’s eyes. How they seemed to seek for adventure and not the boring college life that he probably lived.

“Do you have anyone you can call or so? I could help you,” The boy said kindly, putting a hand on Damian’s arm. He was warm, much warmer than what Damian was at the moment.

“I-I think so? Honestly I can’t even remember what I’m doing here what the fuck.”

The boy gave him a sympathized look, but then sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. He mumbled something under his breath but then looked at Damian again. “Hey, how about you crash at my place for the night? You don’t seem to be anything bad and you’re clearly in no state to be walking around here alone.”

Damian thought he picked up on a “help my poor almost too nice soul" but he didn’t care how much he scared this attractive guy, all he wanted was a place to crash at. “Thanks, dude, you're an actual saint,” with that he stepped forward, but not before the guy snatched the bottle from his hand. Damian pouted at him, but the other only rolled his eyes.

Realizing that there were two other pair of shoes standing by the door, Damian went over to the closest wall and slid down. The attractive guy gave him a strange look as he closed and locked the door, but didn’t seem to think too much of the matter as he saw that Damian reached out to his shoelaces to untie them.

It didn’t go well at all. It actually went so bad that attractive guy decided to help him with them. Converse had never been Damian’s best friends after all, especially not their long shoelaces that he was sure he could strangle someone with. Not that he ever would strangle someone with them, but the possibility existed.

Like a little baby, Damian reached up with his tired arms as attractive guy had put aside his shoes. The guy sighed - again - but helped him up, making the two bump into each other as Damian was not expecting him to use so much force. Sure that the guy was both taller and more well built than himself, but Damian wasn’t that much smaller than him. Unless the guy thought that he was so out of his mind that he couldn’t even get up from the floor, which was only partly true.

“I’ll go get a bucket for you,” attractive guy informed him after he’d helped Damian to the bedroom. “Do you- dude watch out,” he reached out for Damian’s arm and steadied him, probably realizing that he really wasn’t in the best of state at the moment.

“‘m sorry,” Damian slurred out as he leaned against attractive guy, flinching a little as he felt him touch his hips. “I just wanna go to sleep. Fuck me.”

The attractive guy sighed for the bazillionth time and helped Damian sit down in one of the beds. He was out of the door quickly however, making Damian whine a little. Not that he needed the other but why the fuck was he leaving him. Being drunk was never the highlight of his life, unless he was at parties because then it was a bliss, but it didn’t necessarily take away the downsides of it.

“If you need to throw up in the morning, use this bucket,” the boy informed tiredly as he stepped back into the room, placing a bucket by the head of the bed. “If I haven’t woken up in the morning before you have or I’m simply not in the room - call for me. If you just happen to remember my name, it’s Jon.”

He gave Damian a little lopsided smile, who in turn blinked a few times but nodded slowly. His brain was trying to process what the other was saying, and he would say that he was nailing it pretty good. If you now compare it to other intoxicated people and not sober ones.

“Do you want to borrow a shirt to sleep in?” Jon asked, raising on an eyebrow. Damian didn’t answer verbally, but as he started to take off his t-shirt Jon seemed to take that as a yes. He went over to… something in the corner, Damian couldn’t really pick up on what it was, but he decided to strip out of everything but his underwear. Jon seemed rather surprised to see the male half naked, and if Damian hadn’t been totally out of his mind at the current he would have picked up the blush way more clearly on Jon’s cheeks.

But of course he didn’t and he accepted the shirt with a ‘thank you’. It was quite too big for him, and slipped off from one of his shoulders, but it covered his legs to mid thigh so it was good enough for him. Then again drunk Damian didn’t really have the highest standards, as a sober Damian never would put on a stranger’s clothes and go to sleep in them.

Never in a million years, even if they were incredibly attractive.

 

Waking up was the worst part of being drunk, ever. Damian was thankful that the first thing that hit his face was not light, but total darkness. Well not really, there was some light from the corner of the room, and Damian groaned loudly as he moved a little on his head. Now what was awaiting him was the immense pain that a hangover brought.

“You okay, bud?” a stranger’s voice asked him, and Damian violently looked up to see a guy lying in a bed on the other side of the room. The violent move however was not good for his head, and he winced loudly as the literal fucking banging in his head became worse.

“It’s okay, I haven’t done anything to hurt you,” Jon - somewhere in the back of his mind the name was brought up - said to him, getting up from the bed. He slowly and quietly walked over to Damian, sitting down on the side of the bed. “You came stumbling into my dorm late at night and you didn’t really know where to go. I was too tired to solve it like a real person and instead let you inside my dorm to sleep over the night. All peace, okay?”

Damian almost glared at him. Not that he had anything against the guy, he was actually thankful for the other’s kindness, but man if he wasn’t a fuckin idiot. Both of them were. Damian for stumbling into the wrong fucking dorm and him for letting a drunk stranger into his dorm. What normal person would do that? But then again maybe he wasn’t normal, Damian had no idea who he actually was.

“Lay still, I’ll go get some water for you,” Jon said and as quiet as a mouse he walked out of the room. He came back only a few seconds later, handing the glass to Damian who in turn took it with rather shaky hands. It was rather hard to down, considering his nausea, but knew it was an essential part of recovery. That didn’t mean he liked it however.

It took some time for him to down all of it, and Jon even gave him some encouraging words, but when he did he fell back in the soft pillows again. All he wanted was to go to sleep, but Jon was apparently feeling like not letting him.

“Hey, I can’t let you rest yet,” he said and somehow managed to poke Damian in the side from under the covers, which got him to squirm slightly. “I need to know your name, I don’t really recognize your face.”

“Damian,” he answered almost painfully and buried his face in the pillows. “Nice to meet you, Jon.”

Jon snorted casually. “So you do remember my name after all. Also sorry for the shirt that seems to be a tad too big on you, it’s actually a little too big on me. But I thought it was the most fitting thing as no one wants to sleep in a shirt that is too small, but I guess a big one is kinda annoying though. But it has to be-"

“Ssh,” Damian hushed him, waving around mindlessly with his arms in the air. “Lemme sleep.”

“You’re acting like an absolute baby, s’cute.”

“Youngest brother okay, now let me sleep,” he poked Jon with his toes, which got the other to snicker. He did let Damian go for a while though, but decided to plant himself down in the bed as well. Even if the two didn’t know each other one single bit, Damian was somewhat comfortable with him. It was rare, very rare, but he actually felt rather safe with this savior Jon.

And Jon? He thought he’d just met his future best friend, and maybe boyfriend, if he was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andjonsurewaslucky


End file.
